vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rin Okumura
Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B Name: Rin Origin: Blue Exorcist Gender: '''Male '''Age: 15 Classification: Human/Demon Hybrid, True Cross Academy Student Powers and Abilities: Super Strength, Super Speed, Enhanced Durability, Enhanced Agility, Enhanced Endurance, High-speed Regeneration, Highly skilled in swordsmanship, Pyrokinesis, Telepathy, Spectral Awareness Destructive Capacity: City level+ '''(Matched Amaimon) '''Speed: Hypersonic '''(Blitzed characters who made bullets move in slow motion) '''Lifting Strength: Class 10 Striking Strength: Class GJ Durability: City level+ Stamina: Exceptionally strong-spirited Range: City block Standard Equipment: His Kōmaken Kurikara which holds his demonic abilities Intelligence: Cooking Specialist Weaknesses: Can't hide his Tail Meister & Abilities: Flames of Satan (魔神の炎, サタンのほのお, Satan no Honō): Also known simply as "Blue Flames" (青い炎 Aoi Honō), Rin, as the son of Satan, has inherited his father's trademark flames, which as suggested are uniquely blue in color. The majority of Rin's powers are sealed in the demon-slaying blade Kurikara, however he is able to use a significantly smaller amount of flames even when his sword is sheathed, typically when enraged. He later undergoes training to control his flames to prevent them from leaking out, as well as to ensure that he is not consumed and reverted to a permanent feral state when he draws his sword. Rin later gains a small amount of control over his flames however he is still prone to his flames leaking out during bursts of rage.By the time of Izumo's rescue operation, Rin has enough control over his flames to create techniques by channeling the flames that are released through his sword in a coordinated manner. *'Pyrokinesis': The most basic ability that Rin possesses due to his heritage, Rin has the ability to create and control fire with his mind. *'Demon Form': When Rin draws his sword, which acts both as his "heart" and the source of his demonic power, he gains access to his true power. Likewise, this also puts Rin at a severe disadvantage, as he does not keep his tail concealed, which is one of his weaknesses, and it exposes his heart, meaning that if Kurikara is destroyed while it is drawn, Rin will die. Knight (騎士, ナイト, Naito): Rin is an aspiring Knight Meister, and as such employs a demonic sword as his main weapon, which in his case is the Kōmaken Kurikara. Rin eventually gains enough skill and control with his flames and sword to be able to perform various techniques with his Flames of Satan. *'Satan Slash' (サタンスラッシュ Satan Surasshu): Rin channels his Flames of Satan through the Kurikara and fires them at his opponent in a the form of a wave in a manner reminiscent of Arthur A. Angel's Angel Slash. *'Satan Bomb' (サタンボム Satan Bomu): Rin stabs Kurikara into the ground and then creates a series of explosions at various nearby points of his choosing. High-Speed Regeneration: Rin, also due to his heritage, has inherited the demonic power of high-speed regeneration, which in short allows him to recover from fatal or near-fatal wounds at astonishingly high speeds, giving him an extreme amount of durability. For instance, he has shown himself able to close a serious stab wound within mere minutes, and reattach his severed right foot. Telepathy: Rin has shown the ability to exercise telepathy, but only in instances where the one he is talking to is a higher class demon who is not capable of speaking human language, as is the case with Kuro and Ukobach. Spectral Awareness: Though this ability was suppressed due to Kurikara's sealing, once Rin's powers were completely unleashed, he gained the natural ability to see demons because of his half-breed status. Cooking Specialist: According to Shiro, cooking is Rin's specialty, and even searched around for a restaurant job he could have to perfectly execute his talent. Rin later exercised his talent when the Exwires and their supervisors were at the Training Camp arc|training camp, during which he cooked dinner for everyone, which they all extremely enjoyed. Enhanced Strength: Per his demonic heritage, Rin has incredible strength Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Demons Category:Hybrids Category:Hero Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Regeneration